


The Second

by AndrastianMage



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: APO, F/M, Rambaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastianMage/pseuds/AndrastianMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Covenant has disbanded with some of its members reuniting to form a new organization known as The Coven, in order to continue Rambaldi's work.  In an effort to obtain a specific page from the Rambaldi book, they have kidnapped Sark's fiancee, a rogue MI-6 agent.  His only hope to get her back is with the help of some unlikely allies, the agents of APO.</p>
<p>Written as a spec script specifically for the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after Sydney has destroyed the lab where The Covenant has literally put all of Syd's eggs in one basket. It always bothered me that for the extent of action they were willing to take The Covenant would not have a backup, so I wrote this. The events of this particular story take place after season 4 but before season 5, because I didn't know where they were going to go in the final season. Nadia is fine, so is Vaughn, and Sloane had not gone off the deep end completely. *Although completely inaccurate on this site, this was written in screenplay format.
> 
> Glossary: INT = Interior EXT = Exterior (O.S) = Off Screen (V.O) = Voice Over

“THE SECOND”  
TEASER

TITLE: FLORENCE  
EXT. CAFE - DAY

SARK and a young WOMAN are sitting at a table enjoying one another’s company. A WAITER with two tea cups upon his tray approaches their table and sets them down.

SARK  
Grazie.

The waiter eyes the woman as he walks away.

FROM ACROSS THE STREET

A camera shutter clicks the image of Sark and the woman.

EXT. SIDEWALK - DAY

The two are walking hand in hand. Sark raises her hand to his lips and kisses her palm.

WOMAN  
(British accent)  
Are you sure this was a good idea? 

SARK  
Did you not enjoy yourself?

WOMAN  
That’s not what I meant. We did not need to come into the city.

SARK  
Of course we did.

They stop for a moment and he pulls her close and kisses her gently. Camera click. She smiles sweetly. As they continue walking, she suddenly bends over grabbing her stomach.

WOMAN  
Something’s wrong.

Her breathing quickly becomes shallow and Sark looks worried.

INT. HOSPITAL ENTRANCE - DAY

Sark and the woman are rushing into a hospital. Sark has his arms around her as she holds her stomach. A simple engagement ring on her finger. He yells in Italian to the NURSE at the desk.

SARK  
Assistenza, per favore. (Help, please.)

The nurse and a DOCTOR bring a gurney and help the woman on to it. They wheel her towards a room as she cries out in pain. As Sark tries to follow, another NURSE stops him.

NURSE  
Aspettare qui. (Wait here.)

Sark runs a nervous hand through his hair.

END OF TEASER  
ACT ONE

TITLE: LOS ANGELES  
INT. APO CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

SLOANE, JACK, SYDNEY, NADIA, VAUGHN, DIXON, WEISS, and MARSHALL are all seated around the conference table.

SLOANE  
Last year when Mr. Sark claimed to be a changed man, he helped us  
to intercept Anna Espinoza. Since that time he has remained off the  
board. He has made no contact with any former associates and has  
remained silent until now.

Sloane touches a button on the table and the picture of Sark and the woman at the cafe appears. He touches the button again and a picture of them kissing appears.

SLOANE  
These were taken in Florence six hours ago, but we are not the first  
to know of his location.

Sloane touches a button on the table and video footage of Sark and the woman entering the hospital plays on a wall monitor behind him.

SYDNEY  
Do we know who the woman is?

MARSHALL  
When I entered her picture into the facial recognition analysis  
program, there was one result.

Marshall touches a button on the table and a California DMV license photo appears on the monitor.

SYDNEY  
Kate Austen.

MARSHALL  
It appears she’s a civilian.

VAUGHN  
So, what’s Sark doing with her?

MARSHALL  
Well, I don’t know yet, but when I looked further into her records,  
it looks like they were all falsified. I’m waiting on confirmation.

SLOANE  
An hour after being admitted for stomach pain, she was taken from  
the hospital.

NADIA  
By whom?

JACK  
A faction of The Covenant, calling themselves The Coven. They’ve restructured  
themselves after the death of Elena, but have remained fairly inactive until now.  
It appears that they wanted the woman as leverage and devised a plan that enabled  
them to take her without Sark knowing.

SYDNEY  
As leverage? Sark has only ever been loyal to himself. What makes them think that  
he’ll meet their demands?

SLOANE  
Sark contacted me less than an hour ago requesting a meet. The Coven has demanded  
a trade, the girl for a page from the Rambaldi book.

Sydney shakes her head.

SLOANE  
What is it Sydney?

SYDNEY  
This is classic. You, Sark and Rambaldi together again. Is this why he came out of hiding?

JACK  
We must consider all the possible scenarios. First we need to uncover the true identity of  
this woman and her connection to Sark. The Coven believes she is important enough to him  
to use her, and Sark is willing to do what is necessary to see her released. There are a two  
things that concern me. One, Sark came out of hiding. Two, the Coven has enough resources  
to have located Sark long ago and watched him long enough to know where to strike. 

Sydney and Nadia look at one another concerned.

SLOANE  
We will also need to find out the importance of the Rambaldi page to discover The Coven’s  
intent. The meet is scheduled in Rome tomorrow at noon local time. I have been authorized  
to attend the meet, but due to the nature of this case, Jack will be in charge.

Sydney looks at her father with a raised eyebrow, then to Sloane.

SYDNEY  
I’d like to accompany you.

SLOANE  
Of course.

They look at one another for a long moment.

INT. BULL PEN - DAY  
Sydney and Jack walk together towards her desk.

SYDNEY  
This is ridiculous.

JACK  
I understand your frustration.

SYDNEY  
Dad, how many times are we going to have this situation? Sloane and Sark together?  
Sark within our grasp? And we continue to do nothing.

JACK  
Arvin has proven that he is reliable. 

Sydney looks aghast.

JACK  
I know his intentions have not always been clear...

SYDNEY  
Anytime the names Sloane and Rambaldi are uttered together I get chills.

JACK  
I know.

SYDNEY  
And yet they are continually intertwined. 

JACK  
As are yours and Nadia’s in the same way.

She sighs. He places a hand on her shoulder.

JACK  
Let’s find out who Kate Austen is and the relevance of that page. We’ll deal with  
the rest as it comes.

She nods. Jack leaves and passes Vaughn who approaches Sydney.

VAUGHN  
How are you doing?

SYDNEY  
This circle never ends. It seems that no matter what we do, we always end back at square one.

VAUGHN  
I know it feels that way, but we have accomplished a great deal.

SYDNEY  
Only to have The Covenant reappear to do what now? They are responsible for so much destruction. 

VAUGHN  
And we’ll continue to fight them, regardless of what actions they take. Remember, the good guys  
win sometimes too.

Sydney smiles slightly. Vaughn kisses her cheek.

SYDNEY  
Let’s get to work then.

Sydney sits down and Vaughn exits.

INT. SLOANE’S OFFICE - DAY  
Sloane is sitting behind his desk and Jack is seated on the couch beside it. He is flipping through a file. Marshall enters.

MARSHALL  
Mr. Sloane. Mr. Bristow. I verified who Kate Austen is.

JACK  
So, the falsified documents...

MARSHALL  
Were false. She’s MI-6. Her real name is Emma Carlisle. She went deep undercover eighteen months ago.  
Then around the same time Mr. Sark went into hiding, she was reported missing after failing to make  
contact with her handler. 

SLOANE  
She went undercover for what purpose?

MARSHALL  
Her cover was that she left MI-6 and went rogue. She was trying to infiltrate The Covenant as a free agent.  
That’s probably how they met.

JACK  
Ironically, that still doesn’t explain why she truly went rogue.

MARSHALL  
This sounds crazy, I’m sure, but what if they’re in love? I mean he is charming and rather easy on the eyes...

SLOANE  
Thank you, Marshall.

MARSHALL  
Of course, sir.

Marshall places the file on Sloane’s desk and turns to leave then turns back.

MARSHALL  
I should have the report from the hospital shortly.

Marshall exits awkwardly. Sloane looks at Jack.

SLOANE  
Love?

JACK  
It has on occasion made people act in an...unorthodox manner.

SLOANE  
To say the least.

Sloane shakes his head.

INT. BULL PEN - DAY  
Sydney is at her desk on the phone.

SYDNEY  
Yes, this is Sydney Bristow for Director Kendall. Yes, I’ll hold.

Sydney taps her pen on the open file folder showing the DMV photo of Kate Austen.

SYDNEY  
Kendall, I need your help. What do you know about page 48 in the Rambaldi journal?

Sydney listens intently.

INT. APO CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
The group has reconvened around the conference table. Jack looks to Sydney.

JACK  
What did you find out in regards to the Rambaldi page?

SYDNEY  
Kendall is going to send us a copy, but what he did tell me is that it contains a list of dates,  
past and present, and miscellaneous information about something called “the herald”.

Sloane barely flickers, but Sydney watches him.

SYDNEY  
Kendall says there are only a couple of references to this “herald” so he couldn’t expand on the  
details. He said that compared to the rest of the journal, the “herald” is one detail that’s been  
left in relative obscurity.

SLOANE  
I have only heard it referenced in passing. I will look into it.

Nadia looks at him. 

JACK  
As for Kate Austen, it’s an alias for Emma Carlisle, rogue MI-6 operative. As she has been out of  
contact with her organization for several months now, there are few logical explanations; being  
held captive or taking an opportunity to expose herself in a call for help were possibilities, then  
Marshall received the hospital report. 

Jack looks to Marshall.

MARSHALL  
Hello again, everybody. It seems the Italian medical system is almost as difficult to crack as one of  
my fire wall networks, but after some persuasion, they gave me two pieces of information. One, Miss  
Austen, I mean Miss Carlisle was drugged.

NADIA  
That was how The Coven got her alone.

MARSHALL  
Yes, but they gave her a larger than the recommended daily dose of Vitamin C.

VAUGHN  
Vitamin C would send her to the hospital?

MARSHALL  
It sometimes has adverse effects on pregnant women.

Everyone looks surprised.

INT. BULL PEN - DAY  
Everyone is exiting the conference room. Nadia approaches Jack.

NADIA  
May I speak with you for a moment.

JACK  
Of course. Come to my office.

They walk towards Jack’s office.

INT. JACK’S OFFICE - DAY  
Jack motions for Nadia to be seated. She accepts.

NADIA  
There is something familiar about that word, herald.

JACK  
From where?

NADIA  
When my father was injecting me with that Rambaldi serum.

Jack looks upset at the reminder.

JACK  
Can you tell me anything you remember?

She shakes her head.

NADIA  
I can’t pinpoint anything, but I’m sure my father knows something more than he’s  
saying. And it’s possible I know more too.

JACK  
Are you thinking hypnosis?

NADIA  
Yes. Do you agree?

JACK  
I think it’s a viable option, but I don’t want you to subject yourself to any further  
harm if you think it might cause you to recall those hallucinations.

Nadia pauses for a moment in thought, nodding her head.

NADIA  
I think it’s important to discover the truth, especially if it might cause further harm to  
Sydney or our loved ones.

JACK  
Let me know if I can help you with anything.

NADIA  
Of course. Thank you. 

Nadia rises to leave and turns back.

NADIA  
Please don’t say anything to Sydney, I don’t think she would approve.

Jack nods in agreement and Nadia exits.

INT. CELL - DAY  
Emma Carlisle sits upon a cot against a wall. Her hands rest protectively over her stomach. Faint light flickers from above. A metal door opens and a shadowed figure enters. The MAN has a Russian accent.

MAN  
Miss Carlisle, I hope you are finding your accommodations comfortable?

EMMA  
That depends on how long I’m staying.

He’s amused.

MAN  
That of course depends on your lover. 

EMMA  
Ah, yes. 

MAN  
I do find it interesting that such a woman, as yourself, would find herself in such circumstances.

EMMA  
I’ve been in worse.

MAN  
Yes, of course, I have seen your file. You are quite talented.

Emma stands before him.

EMMA  
Thank you. Are you recommending me for a job then?

He laughs to himself.

MAN  
I could not quite do that with you in your current position, now could I?

EMMA  
Is that position behind bars or with child?

He laughs again.

MAN  
Besides, Julian would not support such action. He wants to have the family life in the country, no?

EMMA  
Yes, we both do.

MAN  
How did you both expect to escape your lives? Did you really think that the people that surround  
you would let you go?

EMMA  
No.

MAN  
Then why?

Emma looks down and rubs her stomach.

EMMA  
We thought we’d try.

A GUARD from behind comes forward with a food tray and places it through a slot in the bars.

MAN  
Then let us hope that he does not fail.

Emma looks up, her eyes teary.

END OF ACT ONE  
ACT TWO

TITLE: ROME  
EXT. ROMAN SQUARE - DAY  
Sydney and Sloane enter the square. She touches her earpiece. Beep.

SYDNEY  
Do you have a visual on Sark?

VAUGHN (O.S.)  
Negative, Phoenix.

SYDNEY  
Anything suspicious on the perimeter? 

VAUGHN (O.S.)  
Negative.

Sydney looks to Sloane.

SYDNEY  
It seems we’re clear.

SLOANE  
I don’t think Sark is willing to put that woman’s life in danger. This should be a fairly simple meeting.

SYDNEY  
Nothing with you or Sark is ever simple.

Sydney’s earpiece beeps.

JACK (O.S.)  
Remember, Sark goes untouched.

SYDNEY  
So not even a little overdue infliction of pain?

They continue walking.

INT. APO - DAY  
Jack stands over Marshall who sits at a computer. Jack holds the headset up to his ear.

JACK  
As appealing as that sounds, that would be a negative, Phoenix.

Marshall smiles.

EXT. ROMAN STREET - DAY  
A dark van is parked.

INT. VAN - DAY  
Vaughn and Weiss are sitting inside a small van surrounded by mini blinking lights, monitors and computer equipment. Vaughn is wearing a headset.

VAUGHN  
Okay Phoenix, have a visual on Sark. He’s entering the square from the north side. 

Vaughn watches the monitor with a view of Sark entering the square.

EXT. ROMAN SQUARE - DAY  
Sydney and Sloane turn simultaneously to greet Sark.

SYDNEY  
Made visual contact.

Sark approaches.

SARK  
Sydney, it was good of you to come.

He reaches out to shake Sloane’s hand.

SARK  
Arvin.

Sloane responds.

SYDNEY  
Well, I never got a chance to thank you for helping me capture Anna Espinoza.

SARK  
Ah yes, well, she has proven on several occasions to be difficult to hold on to. I felt it only right in assisting you to obtain her.

Sydney smirks.

SLOANE  
Shall we sit down?

They all move to a bench. Sark sits between them.

SYDNEY  
So, what are the details for the exchange.

SARK  
This meeting was part of their demand, as a show of good faith.

Sydney begins to look at all the visitors of the park.

SARK  
They swore that no harm would come to any of us.

SYDNEY  
And you believe a group of terrorists?

SARK  
I must.

Sydney looks at him skeptically.

SYDNEY  
What does she mean to you?

SARK  
As difficult as you may find this to believe, I love her.

SYDNEY  
You are risking a great deal...

SARK  
You would do the same, and have, on many occasions. 

SYDNEY  
Don’t compare us, we are not the same.

SARK  
It is possible that we aren’t that different.

SLOANE  
I think it would be wise to exchange the necessary information.

SARK  
I agree.

SLOANE  
What are the details?

SARK  
The exchange has been set in the VIP room of the Funky Buddha, a nightclub in London, Saturday night at 10 p.m. Access is only given to those on the guest list, so that should offer us some protection.

SYDNEY  
How many can each side bring?

SARK  
Only three.

SLOANE  
Have they indicated the importance of the page?

SARK  
Something about a herald. Do you know what it means?

He looks to Sloane.

SLOANE  
No, but we’re looking into it. We understand that Emma Carlisle is  
MI-6.

Sark hesitates.

SARK  
Yes.

SYDNEY  
You knew this?

SARK  
We are engaged to be married. I would say there isn’t much I don’t know.

Sydney and Sloane look at one another.

SARK  
You both seem surprised that I would want a quiet life. I told you Sydney, I am a changed man.

SYDNEY  
That seems to be a growing trend.

SARK  
Emma means the world to me. I need your help to get her back safely. Will you help us?

Sydney concentrates on Sark. She then looks at Sloane and they stand. Sark remains seated.

SYDNEY  
We’ll see you in London.

SLOANE  
I’ll be in touch.

Sydney and Sloane walk off.

Sark speaks to himself.

SARK  
Now, your sign of good faith.

His earpiece beeps.

EMMA (O.S.)  
Julian? 

SARK  
Emma, love, you’re alright? They haven’t hurt you?

EMMA (O.S.)  
No, I’m fine. 

MAN (O.S.)  
Well done, Mr. Sark. We will see you in London as well.

Sark looks around, stands, and exits the square.

TITLE: LOS ANGELES  
INT. APO CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
Marshall, Jack, and Dixon are all reviewing files. Jack looks frustrated. 

JACK  
Is there anything?

DIXON  
No, nothing yet.

JACK  
Has Sloane contacted us with any information.

MARSHALL  
He said he was waiting on a contact with a lead.

JACK  
As soon as we hear something we need to move quickly. We can’t hand over the page without any knowledge as to what it refers to, or what power they can wield with such information. Any more from Kendall?

DIXON  
Within the hour.

JACK  
Good.

They all resume their work.

TITLE: LONDON  
EXT. LONDON STREET - NIGHT  
A dark van sits on the corner across from the Funky Buddha.

INT. VAN - NIGHT  
Sydney, Vaughn, and Sark are all dressed appropriately for a night on the town. Dixon and Weiss, dressed in all black, sit among them as they look at blueprints and go over their plan.

SYDNEY  
The VIP room is here at the back.

She points to different spots on the blueprints as she speaks. 

SYDNEY  
There is an emergency exit here. 

She looks to Dixon and Weiss.

SYDNEY  
You two will enter here at the delivery entrance and check out the back rooms. Now, since we won’t be handing over the actual Rambaldi page, we will need to get Emma out before they discover the page is a fake.

VAUGHN  
Since The Coven has been reorganized from remaining members of The Covenant, we aren’t quite sure who we’re dealing with. They, of course, will know all of us.

Vaughn looks uneasily at both Sydney and Sark.

SARK  
From the little time I have dealt with The Coven, I have learned they are well organized and thorough. We should be prepared for anything. 

SYDNEY  
I am still not completely confident in your new role as a family man. I have doubts as to the validity of this mission. How are we to know that you haven’t arranged all this as some elaborate plan to obtain this particular page? Sloane would be more than pleased to have any and all Rambaldi artifacts back in his possession, and you two have proved on more than one occasion that you are willing to do what ever is necessary to see to your end game.

SARK  
Sydney, Rambaldi never meant anything more to me than a job. 

Sydney looks skeptical.

SARK  
It was a way of securing myself within an organization, and as you know my allegiance was easily swayed. I want out of this life and so does Emma, and we’ll do what is necessary to secure a peaceful future for our family. Learning that I was to be a father has changed me as nothing else could. 

Sydney and Vaughn look at one another with raised eyebrows. Weiss coughs.

WEISS  
Yea, it’s, uh, show time.

Sydney puts on a pair of glasses and tosses her hair. She’s ready.

They all move to exit the van, when Sydney stops. Leaning over she pats Sark down and discovers a gun at his ankle.

SYDNEY  
Changed man or not, no weapon.

Vaughn smirks at Sark’s chagrin as they exit.

EXT. FUNKY BUDDHA - NIGHT  
There is a long line waiting to enter the club. Loud music filters onto the street causing PEOPLE standing by to dance. Sark walks up to the DOORMAN and whispers into his ear. The doorman looks at his list and lets the trio enter.

INT. MARSHALL’S OFFICE - DAY  
Marshall is at his desk, headset on. Jack stands over him.

MARSHALL  
They’ve just walked in.

Jack crosses his arms and they both stand by.

INT. FUNKY BUDDHA - NIGHT  
The club is very trendy and modern. It is packed full of PARTY-GOERS. Sark leads them to the back where the VIP area is enclosed in glass. There is another DOORMAN standing guard. Again, Sark whispers into his ear and the doorman lets them pass. 

SYDNEY’S POV - Sydney looks around through rose tinted glasses for any familiar faces. Her earpiece beeps.

MARSHALL (O.S.)  
Looks like a swanky place.

SYDNEY  
Anything Marshall?

MARSHALL (O.S.)  
I see two in the back office, one posted at the door. 

SYDNEY  
Anything on the floor?

MARSHALL  
Three o’clock.

SYDNEY  
I’m looking. Wait...there.

She adjusts her glasses. She sees TWO LARGE MEN by the side exit.

SYDNEY  
I’ve got them. 

She stops and holds on to Vaughn as she fiddles with her shoe, all the while keeping her focus on the two by the door. She pushes a button on her glasses, a camera shutter clicks.

MARSHALL (O.S.)  
Got it. 

Vaughn and Sydney follow Sark into the VIP room.

INT. FUNKY BUDDHA VIP ROOM - NIGHT  
MCKENAS COLE is seated and looks relaxed, sipping a martini. There are TWO OLDER MEN, twins, seated on either side of him. They appear more stiff. Sydney quickly snaps a picture of the group.  
McKenas sets down his drink on the table in front of him and stands to greet them. Sydney looks to Vaughn and shakes her head.

SYDNEY  
McKenas Cole.

MCKENAS  
Welcome. Pigtails, you continue to amaze me. And Julian, how good it is to see you again.

Sark reaches out to shake his hand. McKenas moves around the table and waits as suddenly the two guards from outside enter and proceed with patting the trio down.

GUARD #1  
They’re clean.

MCKENAS  
Good, good. 

He proceeds to shake Sark’s hand then moves toward Sydney. He leans in as if to kiss her and she pulls away.

MCKENAS  
No kiss? But we haven’t seen each other in so long?

SYDNEY  
Evidently not long enough.

He looks to Vaughn.

MCKENAS  
And Mr. Michael Vaughn. You’re somewhat of a legend, Mr. Vaughn. What with your father, your ex-wife, and Sydney Bristow; you have a fairly captivating history. I must say I have really wanted to see what all the hype has been about. You don’t fail to please now do you?

VAUGHN  
I do what I can.

McKenas chuckles and moves back to sit down.

MCKENAS  
These are my associates, Alexei and Vladimir Kolya, ex-KGB. Well, now that we have all been introduced let’s get down to business.

SARK  
I was told Emma would be here for the exchange.

MCKENAS  
She’s nearby.

Sydney looks around.

MCKENAS  
Please, be seated.

Sark and Vaughn sit directly across from McKenas while Sydney sits just off to the side so that she has a clear view of everyone. Sydney’s earpiece beeps.

WEISS (O.S.)  
We’re at the delivery entrance.

Sydney discreetly touches her ear.

TO THE DELIVERY ENTRANCE  
Dixon and Weiss enter the club through the back entrance. They quietly make their way through the storage room and are able to see the GUARD at the office door.

INT. OFFICE - NIGHT  
Emma sits on the couch in the office while a GUARD leans on the desk watching her, gun in hand.

OUTSIDE THE OFFICE  
Dixon with precise execution disarms the guard at the door and quickly pulls him away from the door. Weiss moves to the door. He knocks twice. 

INSIDE THE OFFICE  
The guard moves toward the door, then looks at Emma.

GUARD #3  
Don’t move.

She looks at her belly.

EMMA  
What do you think I’m going to do?

He looks perturbed and opens the door. All he sees is the end of a gun as it comes slamming into his head. He goes down immediately.

EMMA  
Americans?

Dixon and Weiss both nod.

WEISS  
How did you...

EMMA  
You have a particular style.

She smiles.

DIXON  
Let’s get you out of here.

EMMA  
What of Julian?

DIXON  
They’re still in the meeting. We’ll let them know you’re safe.

At the same time Weiss speaks.

WEISS  
We’ve recovered the package.

TO THE VIP ROOM  
Sydney is listening.

WEISS (O.S.)  
We’ll meet you at the checkpoint.

The Rambaldi page is on the table and the three men are all looking it over.

SYDNEY  
What is the importance of this page and the “herald”?

MCKENAS  
Filling you in would spoil the fun.

VAUGHN  
Rambaldi’s work has never been about fun.

MCKENAS  
Not to the casual observer. As Sydney’s role in his prophecy is not yet complete, it would be unfair to give away the ending. Only know that the “herald” is the final phase to fulfilling Rambaldi’s work.

VAUGHN  
I’m not sure I like the sound of that.

Vaughn looks uneasily at Sydney. She makes a slight gesture with her eyes to the door. 

VAUGHN  
I think our transaction is complete. If you would please bring Ms. Carlisle forward.

Sark looks to Vaughn who nods slightly. Sark understands.

MCKENAS  
Of course. A deal is a deal.

McKenas motions with his head to the guards at the door. One of them leaves. Sydney, Vaughn, and Sark all stand.

SARK  
Then our business is complete. It was good to see you again, Mr. Cole.

The guard returns with haste, gun drawn. Simultaneously, Alexei and Vladimir look up from the Rambaldi page.

Sark looks at them, their voices similar. McKenas draws his gun and points it at Sark.

MCKENAS  
Did you think you could fool us?

Suddenly gunshots ring out and both guards go down. The crowd begins to scurry in panic and screams. 

In the middle of the pandemonium Emma stands firm. In an instant, McKenas’ aim changes and Sark runs to shield Emma. 

Alexei and Vladimir are jumping behind the couch as another shot rings out and the glass around the VIP room shatters. Sydney and Vaughn are in a crouched position guns pointed at McKenas when gunfire from outside the room rings out.

In the chaos, McKenas runs through a broken window followed by Alexei and Vladimir, as Sydney and Vaughn take cover behind the side-turned table. They both look over and see Sark lying on top of Emma. He’s been shot.

Dixon and Weiss come in from the emergency exit and take out TWO SHOOTERS and suddenly everything goes quiet. 

WEISS  
Is everyone okay?

EMMA  
Julian? Julian?

Sydney and Vaughn appear from behind the table to look at the scene.

INT. MARSHALL’S OFFICE - DAY  
Marshall is panicked.

MARSHALL  
Is everybody okay? Hello?

He taps his headset nervously.

END OF ACT TWO  
ACT THREE

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY  
Sark is lying in bed, Emma is sitting by his side, holding his hand. Sydney enters.

SYDNEY  
How is he?

EMMA  
Better. He came out of surgery this morning. The bullet punctured his lung.

SYDNEY  
He’s young and strong, he’ll be fine.

EMMA  
Thank you.

SYDNEY  
And how are you doing? Any effects from that overdose?

EMMA  
I’m a bit more tired, but I’m well. 

SYDNEY  
When are you due?

EMMA  
About three months. I’m beginning to feel quite round.

Sydney smiles.

SYDNEY  
Well, you look wonderful.

EMMA  
And you’re an excellent liar, but thank you.

SYDNEY  
Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?

EMMA  
A boy. We haven’t quite decided on a name yet.

Emma looks at Sark as she speaks.

SYDNEY  
Well, congratulations.

Emma turns back and nods a thank you. Sydney sobers.

SYDNEY  
You realize both our agencies have a lot of questions.

EMMA  
I know. I can explain my actions, but they won’t spare Julian from imprisonment. Me neither, I suppose.

SYDNEY  
I’ve known Sark for a while and I’ve never seen him sacrifice himself for anyone. He does love you.

Emma smiles sweetly.

EMMA  
I know it sounds corny, but we knew it the first time we met. Hopefully, it will sustain us for the rough times ahead.

SYDNEY  
Believe me, I understand what it’s like to fall in love and want to run away and forget this life we lead. No one should have to endure the things we have.

EMMA  
Won’t you help us then?

SYDNEY  
I can’t. Sark is one of the bad guys we’re supposed to stop. Our agencies try to protect the world from people like Julian Sark and the people he works with. 

Sydney looks forlorn.

SYDNEY  
As much as I sympathize with your situation, you know what must be done.

There is a knock on the door. Vaughn’s head appears in the opening.

VAUGHN  
The agents have arrived.

Sydney nods. She turns back to Emma.

SYDNEY  
I am sorry. 

EMMA  
Please don’t. It’s not your fault.

Emma stands and looks at Sark lovingly. She leans down and kisses him gently on the lips.

EMMA  
I’ll see you soon, my love.

She kisses him again. She stands and turns toward Sydney, tears welling in her eyes.

EMMA  
Thank you for letting me spend this time with him.

Sydney only nods.

Emma makes her way to the door, turns one last time to look at Sark then exits.

INTO THE HALLWAY  
FOUR MI-6 MEN in black suits stand with Vaughn. Emma approaches them and holds her hands out to them. They place her in cuffs and two of them lead her away.  
She turns to look at Sydney and Vaughn.

EMMA  
By the way, thank you for coming to my rescue.

She smiles as she turns back. 

The other two men come toward the door.

MI-6 MAN  
We’ll take it from here. Thank you.

Sydney and Vaughn both sigh deeply and walk together down the hall. Vaughn puts his arm around Sydney and pulls her to his side.

TITLE: LOS ANGELES  
INT. APO CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
Everyone but Jack is seated at the conference table. 

JACK  
While you were on your last mission, the DSR facility in Nevada had a break in. Page 48 among other Rambaldi artifacts was taken.

He touches a button on the table and the wall of monitors behind him shows the pictures of FOUR MEN. Sydney and Vaughn look at one another.

SYDNEY  
Who are they?

JACK  
These are the four MI-6 agents that were supposed to pick up Sark and Emma Carlisle.

VAUGHN  
What do you mean supposed to?

Everyone looks confused.

CUT TO:  
INT. GARAGE - DAY  
The four MI-6 agents are approaching their vehicles when a dark van pulls up. The van’s side door is open and shots ring out as the four agents go down.

JACK (V.O)  
They used tranq guns.

The four men from the hospital exit the van and remove the agents from the scene.

CUT TO:  
INT. HOSPITAL ENTRANCE - DAY  
The four men enter the hospital dressed as the agents.

JACK (V.O.)  
These men, obviously working for The Coven, then helped Sark and Emma Carlisle to escape.

The four men approach Vaughn, flashing their badges for identification.

EXT. HOSPITAL - - DAY  
Emma is in the middle of the two men. A car pulls up and McKenas Cole opens the back door to let her in. She holds her bound hands out, he slides out of the car and unlocks her handcuffs. He then kisses her on the cheek and allows her to get in.

EMMA  
Thank you for coming to my rescue.

MCKENAS  
How could I not?

The car door shuts.

CUT TO:  
INT. APO CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
The image of McKenas and Emma is now on screen. Sydney sounds exasperated and puts a hand to her forehead.

SYDNEY  
So, it was all a ploy. To get the page.

JACK  
I’m not so sure, but it does appear that way. We do have some good news. Marshall was able to track the Russians to a site in Budapest.

NADIA  
How?

Jack looks to Marshall.

MARSHALL  
So, I know it’s not a new idea, I’ve used this trick before, but I placed a radioactive isotope in the ink on the duplicate Rambaldi page. When they left the club in London, I was able to follow their movements. They went directly to Budapest.

JACK  
The plane leaves in an hour.

SYDNEY  
What about Sloane? Has he received any information?

JACK  
Sloane left a short time ago to meet with a contact. We might know more soon.

SYDNEY  
He went alone?

JACK  
He’s meeting with a source. I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt in this case. You should all get ready.

Everyone rises from the table.

INT. BULL PEN - DAY  
Nadia approaches Jack. They walk towards his office.

NADIA  
I was able to uncover a piece of information from my first hypnosis session.

JACK  
Already?

NADIA  
Yes. The herald is to arrive on a future date. One of the dates on Page 48.

JACK  
Arrive?

NADIA  
It wasn’t clear. I saw a jumbled mess of images, but one date stuck out, April 7. 4--7.

JACK  
Of course it is.

NADIA  
I’m going back for another session. Maybe I’ll find out something more.

JACK  
I think you should tell Sydney.

NADIA  
Not until we have something more substantial to go on.

JACK  
I’ll leave it to you to decide.

NADIA  
Thank you.

Nadia exits.

EXT. ITALIAN VILLA - NIGHT  
It is early evening. A beautiful villa on the lake.

INT. VILLA LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
McKenas Cole and Sark are seated in a plush living room, enjoying tea. Sark’s arm is in a sling.

MCKENAS  
How are you feeling today?

SARK  
Much better, thank you.

MCKENAS  
And Emma?

SARK  
She’s been a bit tired. She’s resting now.

A GUARD enters the room.

GUARD #4  
Mr. Cole, your guest has arrived.

MCKENAS  
Please show him in.

The guard leaves.

MCKENAS  
All the pieces are falling into place. We are so close to fulfilling Rambaldi’s plan.

The guard returns, a MAN following behind him. McKenas looks up pleased.

MCKENAS  
Welcome to my humble abode.

The guard has moved out of the way to reveal--Arvin Sloane.

TITLE: BUDAPEST  
EXT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
Sydney, Vaughn, Nadia, and Dixon in their black fatigues scan the perimeter of the warehouse. 

INT. APO - DAY  
Marshall and Weiss are on coms. The monitor shows an almost x-ray image of the warehouse. It shows no movement.

MARSHALL  
The building is clean. 

Marshall types on his keyboard.

EXT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
Sydney signals for the team to move forward.

TO THE WAREHOUSE DOOR  
The team enters the building.

INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
The team splits into two as they search room by room. It appears to be abandoned. 

CUT TO:  
INT. VILLA LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
The three men are seated around the coffee table that sits in the middle of the plush couches and furnishings.

SLOANE  
I hope your men cleaned the site thoroughly.

MCKENAS  
I have faith in their abilities.

SLOANE  
Are you sure about that? My agency was able to track them to Budapest, and there is a team heading there now.

MCKENAS  
They won’t find anything. Even if they do, rest easy, we are in the final stages.

SLOANE  
Nothing can interfere. I have waited too long to see how this ends, I have sacrificed too much.

Sloane looks determined.

INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
Sydney and Vaughn come upon a large metal door at the rear of a large room. There is a security access panel on the side. Vaughn sets down his weapon and immediately begins taking off the face plate.

SYDNEY  
We found something.

She watches Vaughn splice together the wires. Nadia and Dixon enter the room.

NADIA  
What is it?

SYDNEY  
Marshall, can you tell us anything?

MARSHALL (O.S.)  
From the building schematics, it appears to be the central facility of the site. All power sources run into the room, but there’s another door at the end of the hall.

VAUGHN  
Got it.

The door slides open. Sydney enters carefully.

INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT  
A sloped walkway is dimly lit by emergency back-up lights. 

SYDNEY  
Can you override the system?

MARSHALL (O.S.)  
Not from here, it appears that the system is self-contained. They aren’t patched into a network.

The team follows the curve around to another security door. Vaughn begins the process again. The door slides open.

INT. LABORATORY - NIGHT  
The team enters a lab. Dixon finds a light switch. The lab has been dismantled, but some remnants of testing remain. The team spreads out.

DIXON  
Marshall, is there any way to find out what this facility was used for?

MARSHALL (O.S.)  
It was a front for The Covenant. It could have been used for anything.

Nadia moves to a computer and looks at it. She opens the computer tower’s cover.

NADIA  
The hard drive has been removed.

VAUGHN  
They cleaned this place out. They didn’t want us to find anything.

Sydney looks at the equipment in the room: incubators, monitors, broken test tubes and beakers. There is a half wall near the back. She moves to find a medicine cabinet and refrigerator. She opens the door to the fridge and sees one vile on a rack. With a shaky hand, Sydney removes the vile to read the label--  
SYDNEY A. BRISTOW.

SYDNEY  
Oh my god.

Vaughn approaches.

VAUGHN  
What is it?

Sydney cannot speak but hands Vaughn the vile. He looks startled. Sydney walks to the door of the lab silently defeated. Nadia calls after her. 

NADIA  
Sydney?

VAUGHN  
Sydney, wait.

Sydney exits without looking back.

INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
Sydney runs through the abandoned warehouse, room by room. She throws the door that leads outside wide open.

EXT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
Sydney gasps for air as she runs outside of the warehouse. Her breathing is uneasy as she struggles to regain her emotions.

SYDNEY  
This can’t be happening.

She runs her hands nervously through her hair. Nadia, Dixon, and Vaughn approach her.

NADIA  
Sydney. Are you alright?

SYDNEY  
They left that for me to find. They knew we would come here and they wanted me to know that they had succeeded in their plans. I destroyed one facility, but they had a second.

Anger has replaced all else.

SYDNEY  
I guess they didn’t have all my eggs in their one basket.

They all stand speechless.

INT. VILLA LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
The three men are still in conversation when Emma enters.

EMMA  
I hope I’m not interrupting.

SARK  
Not at all, love.

Sark rises to greet her. He kisses her cheek and ushers her to his seat. He leans against the arm of the plush chair.

SARK  
How are you feeling?

EMMA  
Much better. I just needed a rest after all that travel.

SLOANE  
You look lovely, my dear.

EMMA  
Thank you, Arvin. So, what have I missed?

MCKENAS  
Nothing to worry about. Just tying up some loose ends.

EMMA  
Budapest?

MCKENAS  
I’ve been assured all is taken care of.

SLOANE  
I’ll know soon enough.

Emma quickly gasps.

SARK  
Is everything alright?

EMMA  
Here. Feel.

She moves his hand to her round belly. He waits. Then suddenly smiles.

SARK  
He’s kicking again. 

SLOANE  
Have you decided on a name yet?

EMMA  
We tried to find some meaning within the text or a clue as to what he should be named. We’re thinking of Jude, as it means herald.

SLOANE  
It’s perfect.

Emma and Sark smile at one another with pride.

END OF ACT THREE  
ACT FOUR

TITLE: LOS ANGELES  
INT. JACK’S OFFICE - DAY  
Nadia and Jack are talking. Jack seems distressed by the conversation.

INT. BULL PEN - DAY  
Sydney and Vaughn are at Sydney’s desk.

VAUGHN  
What’s going on in there?

SYDNEY  
It looks serious. Maybe something about Sloane?

VAUGHN  
I wonder what he’s done now?

They appear to be speculating on the idea.

TO JACK’S OFFICE  
Jack waves to Sydney to come into his office.

SYDNEY’S DESK  
She and Vaughn immediately obey.

INT. JACK’S OFFICE - DAY  
Jack sits down. Sydney and Vaughn enter.

JACK  
Close the door.

Sydney moves to sit by Nadia. Vaughn closes the door but remains standing.

SYDNEY  
Is everything okay?

Nadia looks pale.

JACK  
When Nadia first heard reference to “The Herald”, she came to me. She said she recognized it from her time under Rambaldi’s serum induced hallucinations. Through hypnosis she was able to identify some particular details.

SYDNEY  
Why didn’t you tell me?

Sydney reaches for Nadia’s hand and holds it.

NADIA  
I didn’t want to worry you. I wasn’t even sure I would be able to remember anything. 

SYDNEY  
But you did?

Nadia nods.

JACK  
The herald is a person. A child in fact, due 4--7.

Now Sydney appears to go pale. She shakes her head in disbelief.

SYDNEY  
No.

NADIA  
I think The Coven did succeed in Budapest.

SYDNEY  
But April 7th is only three months away.

The room goes silent. When Sydney speaks, it resonates with realization.

SYDNEY  
Emma.

She holds a hand to her forehead awe struck.

SYDNEY  
And Sloane’s known all along.

NADIA  
I think so.

Sydney and Nadia look at one another. She then turns to Jack. 

SYDNEY  
Dad, what are we going to do?

JACK  
We’ll use all available resources to find Emma and Sark. And we’ll have to keep this information from Sloane. 

VAUGHN  
Maybe we can use him to our advantage. He might be able to lead us to Sark.

Jack nods in agreement.

INT. SYDNEY’S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
Sydney and Vaughn are lying in bed together. Vaughn has both his arms around Sydney, holding her as close to him as possible. He kisses her forehead and strokes her back.

VAUGHN  
Do you want to talk?

SYDNEY  
There are no words. I just wish I could erase this day...this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation.

She finally lets go and cries. Vaughn holds her tighter, rocking her.

EXT. ITALIAN VILLA TERRACE - DAY  
Emma is sitting in the early morning light on the villa’s terrace. She is picking at a scone she is resting on her stomach. Sark comes up behind her, brushes her hair to the side to kiss her neck. As he leans forward, we see the symbol of Rambaldi followers behind her left ear.

SARK  
Good morning.

Emma smiles brightly and raises a hand to touch his cheek. He moves around to sit next to her.

SARK  
And what has you in such deep thought at such an early hour?

EMMA  
I was thinking of where it might be nice to raise our son?

SARK  
Not in the States and we’re not going back to England.

EMMA  
No, of course not. I do love it here.

SARK  
We do have a few details to sort over the coming months. I sometimes still can’t believe our good fortune. Should we send Sydney some sort of thank you?

EMMA  
Don’t be cruel. She was very kind to me in hospital, and she was truly trying to help us, despite her aversion to you.

SARK  
Yes, she is ever of a kindly nature. Maybe we should name the baby after her.

EMMA  
You’re terrible.

SARK  
And that’s one of the things you love about me.

Sark reaches out to rest his hand upon her belly, and she nods in agreement.

FADE OUT.


End file.
